The field of this disclosure relates generally to automated checkout systems and methods of operation, and more particularly, to automated checkout systems with mechanisms for aiding in transferring items across conveyor sections.
Data reading systems are used to read optical codes, acquire data, and capture a variety of images. Data reading devices are well known for reading UPC and other types of optical codes on packages, particularly in retail stores. One common data reader in such systems is an imaging reader that employs an imaging device or sensor array, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) device. Imaging readers can be configured to read both 1-D and 2-D optical codes, as well as other types of optical codes or symbols and capture images of other items. Though some imaging readers are capable of using ambient light illumination, an imaging reader typically utilizes a light source to illuminate the item being read to provide the required signal response in the imaging device. An imager-based reader utilizes a camera or imager to generate electronic image data, typically in digital form, of an optical code. The image data is then processed to find and decode the optical code.
In a typical retail establishment, such data reading devices are installed at checkout stands or are built into a horizontal checkout counter so that a scan pattern is projected through a transparent window to read the barcode on the package. Normally, a customer places packages on a counter, a deck, or a conveyor. In a semi-automatic system, a checkout clerk then takes each package and moves the package through the scanner's read region to capture the optical code. In an automated system (e.g., a portal or tunnel scanner), the package is transported, such as via a conveyor, through the scanner's read region and the optical code is captured as the package passes through the read region.
Some data capturing systems may include one or more discrete subsystems (e.g., optical data readers, such as imaging readers and flying spot laser scanners, and RFID readers) arranged to scan and read optical codes located on the outward-facing surfaces of the item or read RFID tags either on or inside the item. Automated checkout systems typically include a moving conveyor and a data capturing system, where the moving conveyor transports an item having a barcode through the data capturing system, which scans the surfaces of the item and captures the barcode. In some arrangements, the automated checkout system may include a pair of moving conveyors separated by a gap through which a bottom data reader may capture optical codes located on a bottom surface of the item when the item moves across the gap. The moving conveyors thereafter transport the item to a downstream area, which, in the case of a retail checkout application, may constitute a bagging area where the scanned/purchased items can be gathered and bagged.
The present inventors have recognized a need for a transition element positioned across the gap for helping the items cross the gap while still allowing the bottom data reader to capture the optical code. The present inventors have also recognized a need for a transition element mounting assembly that reduces interference with the field of view of the bottom data reader. The present inventors have, therefore, determined that it would be desirable to provide a data reading system with improved features and functionality.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings depict only certain preferred embodiments and are not to be considered as limiting in nature.